The present invention relates to a video contour correction system for a video display unit such as television. In a system which presents a picture on a cathode-ray tube, when the acute rising and falling edges of a video signal are rounded as shown in FIG. 1(A), the border contrast of the picture produced by the video signal is dimmed, resulting in a fuzzy picture. Conventionally, to overcome this problem, the frequency characteristics of the video circuit are changed so that the rising and falling edges of the video signal have preshoots and overshoots shown in FIG. 1(B). Thus, the signal waveform is corrected to improve the apparent contrast at the picture border. This method had a disadvantage in that it broadens the picture width or, that when the electron beams were intensified at the preshoots and overshoots, the electron beam focus was dimmed.